Try Explaining This One, Hiei
by TwistedWallflower
Summary: A beaten girl "appears" at Genkai's- -seemingly out of nowhere. Turns out she's a demon. A green demon, to be exact, with purple eyes covering her body. Things get...interesting. Hiei/OC
1. It Started With a Knock

A/N: So tell me what you think. Sorry if I screwed up a little (or a lot). This is basically going to be a prologue. Most things will be explained next chapter, and then we'll-eventually-have our conflict! Again, give me some advice! It's seriously appreciated! By the way, this isn't my first FFN story. This is, however, my first story on this account. My other one was hacked by some of my *friends*.

**Oh, and I also wouldn't mind having a beta for this who can catch my slip-ups! PM me if you're interested, please! You can only make me better! (Which, by the way, isn't too hard to do) ;D**

**Love ya!**

* * *

It started with a knock.

Genkai frowned, setting her kettle on the stove. This was strange. Genkai rarely got visitors that weren't Yusuke and his team, and she had never known them to knock (other than Kurama, but these were school hours-he shouldn't be over for quite some time).

"Yukina," she called, voiced raspy and horse from the Epic Shouting Match Yusuke and she had gotten in the night before, "someone's at the door!"

"I'll get it, Genkai-san!" the koorime's voice floated back to her.

Genkai chuckled to herself slightly, grabbing the tea leaves off the shelf above her. That girl never would drop the damn formalities around her. It was sweet, though, and-as much as the old woman hated to admit-it she still liked having the demon as company. Whenever Yusuke wasn't storming around, things tended to get a bit lone-

"GENKAI! Please, come here! Hurry!"

The old woman flipped off the stove with the now-screaming kettle and moved quickly towards the doorway. Yukina _never_ screamed. Yukina _never_ dropped honorifics.

Genkai could hear the tears in the apparition's voice. She moved faster and opened the door that led into the main living room. Hopefully Yukina wasn't hurt.

_Hopefully it's not Yusuke_, her mind supplied and Genkai pushed the thought back. She needed to stay focused. Pushing her mind outside itself, she felt carefully around the temple grounds for any "odd" energy.

_Damn it, something's here, I can feel it! How did I miss this before? _A string of curses flew through Genkai's head. There wasn't any strange energy, no, but there was an _absence _of energy. The entire front half of the property was blank.

_A shield. A large shield. That's never a good sign._

"Yukina!" shouted Genkai as she navigated down her many hallways. "What's wrong?"

"I-I t-there's so much blood Genkai-san. S-so much blood. I-I've never seen anything like it."

Genkai rushed into her living room, still beating herself up for being so incompetent.

"Yukina," Genkai urged, "you need to tell me what's wr-"

Genkai froze. It wasn't Yusuke that was lying in her doorway. It wasn't even a _boy_. _A girl_, Genkai thought, _and a young looking one too-a teenager_? _A hiker that had been attacked by an animal, maybe? There isn't a bag with her, though. This is too suspicious for my tastes._

She lay just inside the door, collapsed onto Genkai's very expensive wooden flooring. Blood covered the side of the door facing the outdoors, with no trail visible. _She's been dropped off here_, Genkai realized.

Genkai had never seen so much blood on someone so young-not even Yusuke. The jeans on t-shirt on her small frame were ripped and torn and bloodied. Glasses perched on her nose had one lense missing and the other cracked. Gashes and cuts covering the visible parts of her flesh oozed blood. What wasn't red was slowing blooming into purple-brown splotches. Her braided hair was frayed and dirty.

Then there was her face. The left half was virtually mark-free, save for a bruise covering the eye. The other half had four long, deep gashes that went from the side of her temple to her cheek, just barely missing her right eye.

Her eyes were shut, and for a moment Genkai wondered if she was dead. Then, as if triggered by her thoughts, the girl took a painful sounding breath and then began a raging hacking/wheezing fit. There was a gurgling sound coming from her throat.

Genkai's head snapped up to Yukina. The koorime was blinking tears from her eyes and moving over to the girl as quickly as she could.

"Genkai-san," she said, trying to lift the girl up, "she's choking!"

The old woman moved to help Yukina. "She's choking on her own blood," she agreed quietly, a weary tone to her voice.

"We've got to help her!"

Genkai took a breath, "Yukina, I do not know what we can do. Her condition isn't well. There is no way this human girl could survive much longer-not with injuries like these."

Yukina was crying then, and small gems fell onto the girl's lap. "Genkai-san, we must try. We cannot allow her to die!" she pleaded.

The psychic touched the human's hand-it was already becoming cold. She reached her hand toward her neck-a pulse, but it was slow and very, very faint.

Genkai sighed, trying to find a way to tell Yukina that the girl stood no chance with Yukina's small amount of healing abilities. Even with her wounds healed, she'd lost too much blood. Humans simply could not take it.

"Yukina-"

Genkai stopped.

"N-nottt h-hu..." the slurring came from below the hand Genkai had placed on the girl's neck. Looking down, she saw two dull, green eyes staring up at her. Genkai could feel the vibration in the girl's throat. She was...speaking? In her condition? Impossible!

Yukina and Genkai stared with wide eyes

"We can't understand you," Genkai told the girl impassively, hoping that being a bit rude to the girl would get her to talk more.

"N-nottt h-huuum...annn," she croaked, and began choking again, blood spurting from her mouth.

Genkai raised an eyebrow. Yukina placed her hands on the girl's right arm, ready to heal her.

"Then what are you? A demon?" the old woman asked.

"Y-ye-ahhh"

"Genkai-san!" Yukina exclaimed, taking her hands away from the girl's skin.

"What is it, Yukina?"

"Her cuts, they won't heal!" Yukina placed her glowing hands on the girl again, and then took them away. They looked no different.

Genkai's eyes hardened. _Damn it_. "Whatever's torn her up so badly has poison imbedded into the claws or weapon that did this. You'll have to get out the infection before you can heal it, girl."

"What can I use?" Yukina asked, already on her feet.

"Go to the guest bath and get Yusuke's first aid kit from the cabinet. There should be some peroxide in it for infections and poisons," Genkai said, glad that Yusuke's first aid kit had all of her heavy duty bandages and herbs (the kid _was_ a walking disaster, after all). Yukina nodded, picked up the ends of her kimono, and ran out of the room.

Genkai looked down at the young girl-demon-lying in front of her. Her eyes were still open, but her pupils were very large and not very focused.

"Why did you appear here?" Genkai asked her, hoping that conversation would keep her conscious but also curious.

She blinked her a moment as if she was trying to think, then managed a strangled, "B-because you co-uld h-h-elp me."

"Uh-huh," Genkai said, not really believing her but also not wanting to argue with a half-dead girl. She tried another question.

"Why are you still in this form?"

She almost grinned at the, albeit weak, "oh shit" look in the girl's eyes.

"I-I t-thought you wo-uld h-elp-" she broke off, coughing and spitting up blood again.

"Ah," Genkai nodded. "You thought an old woman who is known for killing demons wouldn't want to help a dying demoness such as yourself? Although, I'm guessing at the time you blurred out your energy you didn't quite realize how bad off you are."

"C-corre-ct," she stammered.

"It must be killing you, keeping this form while almost dead," Genkai observed casually.

"I-I'll m-m-manage. D-Don't li-ike other fo-orm," her eyes were slipping closer to shut.

"Are you stupid?" asked Genkai. "Demon energy is power in itself when it's not being masked. It'd help fight against the poison coursing through your system, and your wounds would heal ten times as fast."

"D-Don't wa-anna look li-ike tha-at anymore. D-Don't wa-anna look li-ike him," she slurred, eyes finally closing.

"Look like who, exactly?" Genkai was more than a little pissed at this girl. And where the hell was Yukina with that first aid kit? The apparition had probably stopped to dust a picture frame.

Damn, she wanted a cigarette.

When the girl didn't answer, Genkai sighed. The best way to get something down was to do it yourself, she supposed. Taking both hands and placing them on the girl's forehead, she focused her spirit energy into her palms. Genkai shut her own eyes and began pushing her pure energy through the demon.

The girl's eyes flew open almost immediately. She screamed and gurgled around the blood. She tried to kick and fight, but it didn't have much effect. Genkai continued pushing until the blurs around her energy were gone and she could feel the demonic aura surrounding her.

The girl was breathing deep and heavy. If looks could kill, Genkai was sure this kid had just knocked her into one of hell's bottom rings. After a few seconds, her eyes slipped shut again, and her breathing evened out. She was unconscious.

Genkai took a breath herself. Using spirit energy wasn't as easy as it used to be, she grumbled silently. The old woman kept a close eye on the demon before her, ready for her actual body to show itself. The most she expected was a change in skin color or a pair of cat ears.

She didn't expect what had actually happened.

The girl morphed slowly. Her height and build didn't change, her skin turned green. Her dirty, braided, red hair got so thick and frizzy that it broke her hair band-turning black as it did so. Genkai nodded to herself. _Weird, but not too weird_.

She spoke too soon.

A sudden amount of curved lines popped up on the girl's skin. All over her arms, legs, and face. Genkai could see a few more lines through the holes in her clothing. Huh, those almost looked like-

-ah, _fuck_.

"I'm getting way too old for this," she complained, but reached over to touch the girl anyways. She brought her hand up to the girl's face and opened the girl's two eyes. The white in her eyes were yellow, and her green eyes were now red. Genkai swallowed, fighting back a groan. Her eyes flickered to the largest curved line on the girl's body that rested on the forehead. She pulled gingerly at the skin there and cursed again.

It was an eye.

A Goddamn purple eye.

And she was _covered_ in them.

Genkai brought her hand back, barely noticing the fact that her cuts had stopped bleeding and were starting to close on their own.

"Yukina!" Genkai yelled.

A muffled yell came through the wall, "I'm sorry, Genkai-san, I dropped the bottle of liquid! I'm trying to clean it up!"

"Never mind that, girl! I need you to call Kurama."

"Of course, Genkai-san! What is it that you wish for me to tell him?"

"Tell him to get Hiei's ass over here. He has some explaining to do."

Genkai's eyes fell back down to the demon in front of her. She bit back another groan.

_I'm never going to be able to retire in peace, am I?_


	2. Cute, Gullible, and Trapped

**A/N: I'm back, my children! **

**SHOUT OUTS to the wonderful MissOogieBoogie for taking the time to read through and fix-up my mess-ups!**

_**Who here can tell me the name of Kurama's oh-so-amazing ringtone? First person to get it will be awarded with a SHOUTOUT! (Try hard not to google it)**_

/

"So it's settled!" A tiny, dark-haired girl exclaimed. "The festival will be set for next month, exactly four weeks from today! Am I correct in this, Minamino-kun?" She asked, looking at the group of students sitting in the desks in front of her.

The red-headed boy called Shuichi smiled at his vice president. Kobayashi Takara was an exceptionally bright girl. She was always glowing in that special way of hers, and didn't have a shy bone in her body. Takara was also the only girl he could stand being around at this school; she didn't fall all over him every time he spoke to her.

Shuichi nodded his head at her, "Yes, Kobayashi-chan, I believe that will be fine." He had to bite back a grin at the hisses from the other girls in the class at the use of "chan". What did it matter what they thought, anyways? Takara was his friend-one of the only real ones he had at this school.

Takara clapped her hands once, gaining the attention of her classmates once more. "Okay!" She shouted, raising a fist into the air dramatically. "Time to discuss the work schedule!"

Several students groaned. They hadn't much thought about the work part of the school festival. They had mostly been focusing on the _festival_ part of it.

Shuichi was about to suggest a nice schedule that he had been drawing out during his down-time in class today, when an unexpected sound reached his ears:

_Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama_

_Sou iu atsukai kokoroete yo ne_

_Sono ichi itsumo to chigau kamigata -_

_Damn it, Yusuke!_ Kurama's thoughts whirled angrily as he hurriedly flipped open his cell phone before the embarrassing ringtone could continue. _This is the last time I let him near anything that is mine. _His eyes scanned the classroom. The guys were laughing, and Takara was also, tears streaming down her pale face. The other girls were either looking at him adoringly (Hatsune Miku fans, obviously) or glaring at the boys (and also Takara) for laughing at him.

"Hello?" Kurama answered, secretly hoping the caller was Yusuke so that he could chew him out.

_"Kurama-san?" _Yukina?

_It's not Yusuke, _Kurama's brain muttered dejectedly. Oh well, no need for moping. If Yukina was calling him-he vaguely wondered when she learned how to work a phone-it must have been important. He quickly excused himself and went out into the hallway.

"Yukina?"

_"Kurama-san, Genkai wished for me to call you. We have an emergency."_

Kurama immediately snapped into his self-titled "protection mode". "What kind of emergency?" He asked, concern lacing his voice only the smallest amount. "Are you injured?"

_"No, no, Kurama-san, I am fine. It's just that...well, I suppose you would have to be here to believe it. I'm calling because Genkai wants you to contact Hiei for her. She wants him to come to the temple."_

"What would Genkai need Hiei for?" he asked.

_"She only said said that 'he has some explaining to do'."_

Kurama sighed. _So much for taking Takara out for ramen after the meeting._ "Okay, Yukina. I'll find him and bring him over."

_"Thank you! Oh, and Kurama-san?"_

"Yes, Yukina?"

_"Hurry, please."_

"I'll do my best." He hung up, rubbing his temple as he did so.

"Minamino-kun?"

"Kobayashi-chan!" Kurama exclaimed, a bit startled by her sudden appearance. He quickly slipped back on his mask of polite indifference. The "moderately intelligent teenager" was a very easy role to play. "What can I do for you?"

"You had been gone for a while," she replied cooly. "I was getting worried."

Trying to ignore the fact that Takara had been worried about him, Kurama quickly answered, "I am sorry, Kobayashi-chan, but I'm afraid I must leave. It's a...family emergency."

She nodded understandingly, Brown eyes twinkling. "That's okay. I guess I'll see you tomorrow in class?"

"I suppose so. It shouldn't take that long," he said kindly.

"Alright!" She said brightly, turning to go back in the classroom.

"Oh, and Takara?" Kurama daringly used the girl's first name.

Takara paused, her hand gripping the handle on the door a bit tighter than was considered normal. She hadn't expected him to completely forgo honorifics _and_ the use of her last name. "Y-Yes, Minamino-kun?"

"I you'd like, you may refer to me Shuichi," Kurama said, a smile curving onto his face. He had purposely posed the question as a statement in the hopes that Takara would comply.

She turned her face to him, allowing a smile of her own to appear. Her confidence seemed to jump out at him. _A challenge._ "Okay, _Shuichi_," she said, putting emphasis on the word, "I'll see you tomorrow." Takara then opened the door and went into the classroom.

As Kurama walked down the hallway, he couldn't help but think about the blush that had bled through her cheeks. He felt...great. A way he hadn't felt in a long time.

_Now, time to see which tree Hiei has taken up residence in this week._

_Meanwhile, at Genkai's:_

"Damn, I need a beer," Genkai muttered, slamming the door to one of her many guest rooms behind her.

"Genkai-san, you know that alcohol is not recommended for someone of your age," Yukina's soft voice reminded her as she walked up the hall to the older woman.

Genkai stopped, and spun around to look the Koorime in the eye, an obvious vein pulsing in her wrinkled forehead.

Genkai gave a deep sigh, "Yukina there are three things wrong with that statement.

"Number one," the old woman said, holding up her index finger. "I told you to drop the damn honorifics around me. I'm not asking you to insult me and call me an 'old hag' like Yusuke does, girl. I only want my name to be said-nothing else. I would think the same goes for everyone else around here.

"Number two," she held up another finger in accordance with the index. "I do not _**care**_ if alcohol is not recommended for me. There is an unknown demon in my guest bedroom right now that looks like Hiei with a goddamn sex change. If that's not an excuse then, well, I don't know what is.

"Number three," Genkai held up a third finger. "I am not that old. I'm in much better shape than most modern twenty-year-olds, Yukina. You need not worry about my health. I understand your concern, but it is not needed nor welcomed."

Yukina nodded wearily. "I understand, Genkai-sa-Ah! I mean, Genkai!"

Genkai gave a small, rare smile. "Glad you got the message. Now where's the stash Yusuke keeps here?"

"What stash?"

Genkai and Yukina turned, surprised. Behind them in the kitchen's doorway stood Keiko, arms crossed and eyebrow raised. _It's that look she gives Yusuke when he screws up, _Genkai thought, bewildered. _When did she start giving that look to me?_

"Keiko! It is good to see you!" Yukina exclaimed.

Keiko ignored her, choosing instead to glare at Genkai. "What 'stash' are you talking about, Genkai?" she asked.

Genkai shrugged, feigning ignorance. "I'm sure that I don't know what you're talking about."

Keiko's eyes narrowed. "Genkai, do not talk to be like I'm some female Yusuke! I'm not near as gullible."

The older woman rolled her eyes. "Fine. You caught me. Score for Keiko. I drink alcohol, and way too much of it. I even have a secret stash in my home-Yukina was actually just chewing me out about it."

Keiko nodded, but didn't look like she bought it. "I could have sworn that you'd said Yusuke..."

"That's because Yusuke buys it for me," she answered swiftly. "After all, you know how much I hate going out."

Keiko studied Genkai for a few more seconds before finally caving. "Well, alright," she said.

Genkai almost smiled. _What was that about not being as gullible as Yusuke, Keiko?_

"Oh, Keiko, how about we head to the pond out back? Kazuma bought me some beautiful Koi fish from a friend of his, and they are needing to be fed right about now," Yukina said, relieved that her two friends had not begun to fight.

"Sure, why not? I'd been meaning to see the fish anyways. Yusuke was talking about them last night," replied Keiko.

As they had made their way out of the house, Yukina had replied with something along the lines of "I did not know Yusuke liked koi fish". Genkai wasn't for sure, though. She'd already tuned out the two girls and was now rummaging through her cabinets, determined to find some hard liquor.

_Oh, no._

I had been awake for approximately fifteen seconds, and-from what I had gathered in that time-I was, for lack of a better word, fucked.

Now, I don't really think in curses often, but this was a reason if there ever was one. I wasn't entirely sure what to make of this.

I was in a bed. An old bed, made out of what looked like moderately expensive wood and a floral blanket pattern. A dresser, desk, vanity, and floor-length mirror made of the same dark wood adorned the beige walls. The carpet was a light brown color as well.

That's what I saw in the first five seconds. A perfectly normal bedroom.

Or at least that's what I had initially believed.

"This is not good," I whispered to myself, eyes as wide as I could open them. "This is _very _not good."

Surrounding said walls of my "bedroom" were at least five dozen wards. Upon closer inspection, I realized that these wards were hand-crafted-not the mass-produced pieces of trash that were popular among the self-titled priestesses of the ningenkai.

I unwrapped myself from the blankets as quickly as was possible with the stinging pain that surrounded my body. I had almost forgotten my wounds, and I was glad that they were not unbearable today, only mildly uncomfortable. I stumbled out of the bed and moved quickly towards the door. I had to get out; I had to beat these wards.

Just as ten seconds ended, I flung open the door. My left foot stepped into the hallway first, and the rest of me followed.

I breathed a deep sigh of relief and grinned. _So much for hand-made wards._

Just as my lips lifted at their corners, they dropped back down. A haze of spirit energy poured from the wards in the room and bright tendrils gripped my ankles, arms, and hair. I was yanked backwards and tugged back through the doorway before I could even comprehend what was happening.

I was pulled roughly onto the messy bed, and the spirit energy tied my hands and arms onto the frame, my skin burning from the contact. My head was also tied to the bed and forced to the side as well. Luckily for me, I was now looking directly into the mirror attached to the wall.

I suppose that puts me back to where I am now. Secured in a mattress, staring at my pitiful reflection.

My green skin, black hair and red eyes. I hate it. Even though it isn't the worst part. No, the worst part isn't my skin, hair, or eyes. It is the _eyes _that are _on _my _skin_-namely the giant purple one in the center of my forehead.

My inner demon.

My curse.

My pain.

My anger.

My hate.

My love.

My Jagan Eye.

The effects of my love.

My Hiei.

...

**A/N: Dun, dun, duuuunnnnnn! Sorry for the long wait, babes, but I kinda got wrapped up into some maid of honor duties for a wedding. I worked hard for a good month straight. I'm also currently moving and trying to get settled in my new house! **

**MASSIVE shout-out to my gorgeous BETA, MissOogieBoogie. She, I think, is a big bowl of epic sauce. She also crushes me in the best pen name contest.**

_**Oh, and who here can tell me the name of Kurama's oh-so-amazing ringtone? First person to get it will be awarded with a SHOUTOUT!**_

Note from M.O.B.:

Firstly, a message to the oh so wonderful and brilliant mind that is TwistedWallflower! Awwww thank you for the compliment! I thought long and hard about a perfect pen name! I apologize for the long wait in reply/edit of this chapter. I did not expect what a busy week this would turn into! However, I hope I proved myself worthy to be your BETA!

Second, a message to the readers, keep up with the comments and reviews! They help out TREMENDOUSLY! Even a simple message to tell the writer that they are doing a good job is appreciated! ;D Don't underestimate the power of words, my chickadees!~


End file.
